


Best of friends

by Niatrib



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post Season 5, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolaus is back, what is Hercules going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of friends

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of series 5 so there are some spoilers for that series. This is also the first time I have ever written anything in this fandom but I've been watching my way through the series and got bunnied. Hope I got the character voices right I did try. Bit of a sugar high in this as it is rather sweet and it is a standalone

After losing his friend Hercules had never expected to see Iolaus again especially after he managed to save his friend’s soul from Dahak. One thing he had most definitely not expected to see was Iolaus’ hand rising from the water, he could not help but reach out and grasp that hand pulling his friend back to his side. Iolaus had landed on top of him and all Hercules had been able to smell was his friends scent.

“Hey Buddy.” Iolaus said with a smile, he had not been able to stop the freak out that had followed. Iolaus was dead, and this time he was not supposed to come back.

 

It was all over and Hercules was watching with a look of fond exasperation as Iolaus tried to chat up a big chested barmaid.

“Hey Herc.” A very familiar voice said and he looked to the side, Aphrodite was sitting there dressed in her usual gauzy pink.

“Aphrodite is there a reason you decided to drop in to pester me?” Hercules asked sighing.

“No, can’t I just swing by and say hi?” His sister said examining one of her nails.

“’Dite with you it’s never just hello.”

“I was just passing through and couldn’t help but notice you pining over blondie there.”

“I am not pining. I am having trouble believing he isn’t just going to vanish.” Hercules denied.

“Well you won’t mind if I go see if he fancies a celebration with me?” Aphrodite said getting to her feet.

“Dite, sit!” Hercules said, she sat with a bounce, which drew the eyes of everyone in the bar.

“Sorry sweetie.” She said.

Ignoring his sister Hercules stared at Iolaus, the lamp light was catching his blonde hair which drew Hercules’ eye. His eyes traced down taking in his friends medallion and bare chest - definitely not going to think about that for long – and then the legs in black leather.

“Oooh you’re sweet on hin.” Aphrodite said clapping her hands together.

“I am not.” Hercules replied. Aphrodite laughed and vanished.

 

Hercules fidgeted on the straw bed he was trying to sleep on. Normally after the day he’d had he would have had fallen asleep almost instantly. He could not stop his thoughts returning to what Aphrodite had said about Iolaus. He would have noticed if he’d fallen in love with his friend surely. His friend was not sleeping next to him, Iolaus was presumably with the big chested bar maid. With a sigh Hercules rolled over and tried to sleep again. When had he fallen in love with Iolaus?

 

Three days later saw the two heroes on the road again. Travelling together was something that they had always missed when they were apart.

“Ya know what Hercules, I love travelling and everything but do we need to always get caught in the rain?” Iolaus asked.

“Well what do you suggest I do about it?” Hercules asked sighing having heard this so many times in the past.

“Stop us from walking past that cave would be a good start.” Iolaus said with a smile.

“Come on then.” Hercules said leading the way towards the cave. The two men entered the cave, Iolaus shook himself like a dog to try and get some of the wetness out of his blonde hair.

 

After finally managing to get a fire lit the two men lay down and settled into a comfortable doze. Hercules woke some hours later to hear a hissing sound, opening his eyes he saw one of the giant hydra snakes coiled nearby and reared to strike down on his friends sleeping body.

“Hey!” He yelled, distracting the snake briefly. It also woke Iolaus up, who on seeing the giant snake, yelped and rolled out the way, narrowly missing the still-smouldering embers of the fire.

“Iolaus get that fire going again.” Hercules called as he rolled out of the way of the snakes attack. Keeping one eye on the snake and the other on the fire he was trying to start, Iolaus eventually managed to get a flame going. Picking up the brand he darted forward. Seeing the hated fire nearby the snake lunged for Iolaus who dropped the brand as he jumped for safety.

“Iolaus.” Hercules shouted, seeing his friend was now trapped and the snake was moving in to attack. Rolling and grabbing the brand, he shoved it into the snakes face forcing it to retreat. It slithered back into a hole and Hercules placed the brand in front to keep it contained for a few moments.

“Thanks.” Iolaus said.

“Anytime.” Hercules said with a smile. “You alright?”

“I’m fine. You know me Herc. I’m tough to kill.” Iolaus said with a smile as he quickly gathered all his things and headed for the cave entrance.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Hercules asked again grabbing his friend and checking him over once they were outside.

“I’m sure.” Iolaus replied, flushing slightly at the attention.

“Good.” Hercules said. Dipping his head slightly and kissing his friend, Iolaus made a surprised sound in his throat before wrapping his arms round his friends neck and kissing him back.

 

Further up the hill, Aphrodite clapped her hands together and laughed as Hercules sank down onto the damp grass, taking his friend and now lover with him. A snap of her fingers sent the hydra back where she’d got it from and she disappeared leaving the two heroes alone.


End file.
